Commenced With Lust and A Desire With Love
by io-ritornero
Summary: Lust leads to many things and love is listed in those possibilities. /SeiferRoxas/ Formely Lustful Love.
1. Same Days, New Accidents

_Lust is not love and that is exactly why it's not called love.  
But an obsession.  
_

* * *

**_Commenced With Lust and a Desire With Love_**

_**Chapter One;** Same Days, New Accidents  
_

* * *

_**Disclaimer;** I do not own any of these characters or make any profit off this. Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix...Or at least, I think that's who it is._

**Slender-Raven  
**

* * *

Roxas rushed down through the alleyways of Twilight Town, groaning silently and wiping beads of sweat off his forehead. The days had been hot and humid, making the air smell sweaty. He really had wished they could have all met at a pool or somewhere where there was icy water for them to sit in. The tips of his golden brown locks glued itself to his tan-toned flesh on his face. As he headed closer, he could already see the metal wires that crosshatched above the doorway. He really hoped the Usual Spot would be cooler on the inside.

Roxas pushed opened the already cracked metal door and was finally happy to be in the shade of his second home. Olette was sitting on a box, swinging her legs back and forth. Occasionally, her feet would kick against the box and make a small _thud_. Pence sat on one of the old crimson raggedy couches they had in their. He was leaned forward slightly, taking in everything that their 'leader', Hayner, was saying. As for Hayner, he was complaining about the usual subjects again. As soon as they felt his presence walk into the clubhouse, they gave a small wave and a greeting of "Hey there!".

"About time you got here.", Olette said with no hint of aggression especially with the wide smile painted on her shell pink lips.

"Sorry about that.", Roxas apologized while he slipped his fingers through the front of his head and lead to his hair, he was marginally grossed out to all the sweat he could feel.

"Well, you're just in time," Pence welcomed quickly, but already hurrying to the point, "Apparently, things are getting stolen again."

Roxas took a seat next to him, leaving his legs ajar and his fingers laced with one another. Hayner was the only one still standing on his feet. His face was a in a soft shade of red, probably from the heat, Roxas had guessed. But, the heat wasn't the only thing making Hayner's blood boil, "What's even worse is that everyone here is think we're the ones doing it! What do they think we are, thieves?"

As the leader of their small team went on, Roxas's eyes fell to the ground and stared at the gray cement below him. He was still listening but had different things on his mind as well. It seemed alright though, seeing as Hayner wasn't snapping at him for not paying attention.

"Hey, Roxas!"

Well, at least it lasted for a few moments.

He lazily held up his head to look up to his friend, "Yeah?"

"We've decided to go look around town and see who's been stealing these things." Hayner announced boldly, his hands gripped at his upper waist in a very triumph way.

Roxas nodded in an okay, with Pence following up with a question very shortly, "And about who's been framing us for stealing these things?"

The blonde snarled for a moment as a certain person breezed through his mind, "Oh, I already have an _idea _of who it is," stepping back before turning to a slight angle where his back faced them, Hayner's face untangled into a care free, victorious smile, "Now, come on! We have work to do."

* * *

It didn't exactly turn out how they planned it.

As soon as they had arrived to the Tram Common to speak to the victims of the thievery, the group of teens was given very dark, agitated looks. There were a large number of stores in the large and they had questioned every one of them, only to have it shoved back into their faces. Which resulted in a few minutes of pleading and trying to prove the false accusations, only to be given a doubtful shake of their heads and saying how disappointed they were in them.

At least an hour had passed with the same routine happening over and over again. The small party had been obviously been brooding to the idea of a good amount of the town having no more trust for them. However, it was clear that Hayner was the most chagrined out of all of them. He stood against a wall in one of the narrow alleyways, his arms folded over his chest and head hung low. A deep exasperated sign blew past his lips, "I can't believe no one believes us. We've always been the best. Doing their chores and always helping them. It's just so...unbelievable!"

Pence sat on a doorstep that was only a few feet away from Hayner. While fumbling with his entwined fingers for a moment, he looked up to his friend, "Maybe we should just wait a while? Sometimes, time can heal bad things?"

Olette stood next to Roxas, who had been pressing the brick wall with his backside. Her hands hugged at her hips as she leaned forward, "Or maybe, we could just get _someone_ to confess that we haven't been stealing anything and that it's just a big lie."

Hayner's head shot up for a moment, almost hitting hard at the wall if he hadn't stopped in time. He uncrossed his arms as his hands bawled into fists, "That's it! Let's just go beat--"

"Ask.", Olette 'corrected' with a quirking eyebrow.

"Right. _Ask_ that jerk to stop...And if he doesn't, we beat the crap out of him! Isn't that right, Roxas? We can take him!"

Roxas was almost dumbfounded for a second, his eyes in blinking in deadpan fashion, "Uh...sure?"

Hayner scooted closer to him before giving him a manly punch in the arm with the golden brown victim letting out a whine in pain, "That's the way! Now, to the Sandlot!" The blonde pushed off the wall, running in the right direction of the open area with his buddies following after, trying to catch up with the eager teenager.

* * *

As soon as their four pairs of feet hit against the cement ground of the Sandlot, the rival group of three turned their heads, each with their own look of annoyance. Seifer's eyes narrowed down to Hayner, honestly not having any business with the other three. Rai's hands were at his hips in anger, his mouth twisting as if he just ate something sour. With Fuu's usual frown, her 'rankled' exterior was nothing new to the rest. The blonde leader's scowl was very indistinct after a while, though his eyes were gleaming with aggravation, "Don't tell me you're _that _angry for us owning you guys a couple of days ago that you would sink so low as to this."

"Yeah! What Seifer said, y'know." Rai agreed with his friend as he opposed with the others.

Hayner stomped his foot forward, ignoring the minor pain it left in the bottom of his toes. His eyebrows furrowed as they always did with the usual rivalary fury, "Us? How can you accuse us when it's_ you_, the one who's been stealing everything?"

Seifer was unmoved by the smaller blonde's calm yet clearly angry statement as his arms crossed against his chest, "Denial is always the root of insanity, idiot. Besides, I have no idea what you're talking about. Our proof over yours...which we win because you don't have any."

"Battle."

Everyone glanced at the silent girl at Seifer's side, who lingered about for an answer. Seifer's lips lifted with the usual smug smirk of he chuckled softly, "I like it. We have another rematch; who ever wins is the one with the real proof and the loser, who _is_ going to be you, will be the one who's been stealing everything."

Hayner snapped back at the proposal without a second thought, "You're on! Hey, Roxas, you gonna help me?"

Remaining silent for most of the conversation, Roxas was taken back by the impulsive request. Of course, he couldn't just leave his friend hanging. "Yeah.", he smiled benignly as it only took a few steps to be where Hayner was.

"Here."

The two, blue struggle bats were thrown to their feet. Hayner instantly threw his hand down to grab the handle of the weapon, looking as ready as ever. Roxas was almost hesitant as he bent down to get the bat, feeling rather dubious as to whether one of the three would sneak up on him. Pence and Olette backed up out of the arena to sit down on one of the benches, waiting for the epic battle to begin. The timid blonde could see them in the corner of his eyes, wishing that they could fight with them sometimes. Two against three was never fair or good. Although, it could have been even most of the time with their largest friend, Rai, being the slowest.

"Begin." Fuu said nonchalantly as the battle commenced.

Hayner lunged forward, racing towards Seifer with swift movement with the bat in front of his face for any unexpected attack. His opposite opponent was doing the same as he started and only aimed for the other leader. There was a loud _bonk_ sound that was made every time they stroke at each other. They had been so good at this sport that they had hardly been touching each other, just their weapons slamming together every few seconds. As they pounded the large bats in battle, their wrists would slightly ache at all the pressure of having to hold the bat and the force of the attacker.

Roxas decided that he would leave Seifer to Hayner, almost too afraid to get burned by the fiery desire of violence. He focused his eyes of Rai and Fuu, who were racing towards him. Naturally, Fuu's small body made it easier for her to move while Rai ran slowly behind, but probably would have more of ache if one were to get in contact with his bat. However, Roxas just kept his eye on Fuu, trying to avoid all hits from her as long as he could.

It had been a good fifteen minutes since the battle began and no one had surrended or lost yet. Roxas's side ached from all the running and he hardly had time to breathe than he did to try and strike the others. He had been hit a couple of times but eventually rose back to his feet the second he was knocked down or pushed back. As he saw Fuu hold her weapon as if it was a blade and assault towards the blonde, he lifted his own and tries to smack it as hard as he could. She managed to be tossed back by the counter and he was given enough time to sneak a peek at Hayner's progress.

Hayner's flushed face was covered in sweat and his chest moved up and down rapidly. A pang of heaviness went through Roxas's heart, wishing he could be as determined as his friend. He didn't even seem to be in pain like Roxas was, who gripped at his side as if to make the ache go away. Glancing back to Fuu and Rai, he saw them coming to a close to him with their blue bats starting to swing in his direction. Roxas quickly pivoted his feet and dashed over to Hayner's side taking any chances even if it would be a close in.

However, Rai seemed to be out of it by now. His muscles had been weighing down on his this whole time and the sun was making him dizzy. Fuu was still at it though, even if her small body was starting to shake. Seifer looked equally as tired, he had countless red blemishes on his exposed skin and was extremely sweaty. But, of course, no one would even think of him giving up any time soon.

Even more minutes passed by and the fight was going nowhere. Roxas had to think of a way to get them to lose, knowing they wouldn't surrender. It was then an idea sparked into his head. It may have been a bit far-fetched, but he thought if he could bring down the leader, the servants would have to give up. He looked at Hayner and wanted to share the idea with him. But with his throat so dry it would probably only come out a raspy mumble. He would just have to do this all on his own.

Roxas turned around sharply and cut the air as he sped right past his friend and aimed for Seifer, striking at him. Unfortunately, the older blonde already noticed him too soon and attacked before he could even get near his personal spice. He pushed his smaller body backwards, straight to the ground. Roxas hit the hard pavement and was glad to be wearing pants instead of shorts that day and even with the extra baggage on, it still hurt.

He pushed himself off of the ground and glanced at the smug face of Seifer's, no sign of intimidation. Roxas's insides were burning from anger and the intense heat and trusted at him. He was just so pissed off with the heat, the towns accusations, Seifer's face, and fighting. The older blonde was now focused on Hayner, who seemed to be taking in deep breaths for a small break and didn't have much energy left. Roxas dived at Seifer with his weapon, only to have it be blocked. However, he could almost have seen that coming. He slipped his bat down from Seifer's and took a firm shot of his abdomen.

Seifer moaned in pain, stammering backwards and having a coughing fit. He felt dizzy and was in total shock that this _loser_ could have actually hit him. He still wasn't out of Roxas's reach though. The smaller teen was directed at him again and swiped his bat towards him. He now had the smug look of accomplishment on his face. But before he could even hit him, his eyesight went black and he suddenly felt sick. The back of his neck ached and now he could feel himself falling.


	2. Curiousity Kills and Satisfies

_Sometimes, lust can make you so many things and make you go insane._

_And sometimes you'll keep feeling the need to have what you want._

**Commenced With Lust and a Desire With Love**

**Chapter Two;** Curiousity Kills and Satisfies

**Disclaimer;**_ I do not own any of these characters or make any profit off this. Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix...Or at least, I think so._

**Slender-Raven  
**

* * *

"Ouch. Dude, you okay?"

"C'mon! Wake up, buddy!"

"I feel kinda bad for Seifer, y'know."

The voices were what was waking up Roxas. He felt a stinging pain in the back of his neck and didn't even want to think about moving it; he kept his eyes shut, almost afraid that the base of his head would hurt even more. He could've sworn that he had fallen down, and if that was the case, the ground had become softer and even warmer. Not exactly steaming like the sun, but like the seat where someone had been sitting for a while and had just gotten up.

His bare hands felt warm too and he expected to be against something sturdy and even a bit prickly. Instead he could feel clothes that weren't exactly the softest material, but he preferred it to the ground. But if he was lying on clothes, then who was the body he had a death grip on? He loosened his knuckles from the warm clothing and his hands started to explore the body, maybe then he would find out who it was.

Unknowingly to Roxas, he was laying upon the one and only, Seifer Almasy. The older teen also had his eyes clenched shut and the back of his head was aching so much that he couldn't even think straight. He could feel his heart beat racing inside his chest and the beads of cooling sweat dripping off of his face. He was tired and wanted to go to sleep, even if he was lying on the hard concrete. He probably would have, if not a heavy weight had been thrown on him, which was starting to make him lose a bit of his breathing.

"What in the..?" He asked himself, feeling the strange texture of his dry tongue when he talked.

Seifer opened his eyes for a moment, and the sun shone in them directly and caused him to wince in pain. He hated being awoken by the sun, so hot and bright that it could blind someone. He tried opening his eyes again after getting used to the vivid blues of the sky. He looked down to his chest and saw what exactly was pushing against his body.

'Roxas?' He asked himself again, coming to the shocking realization.

The older blonde's green eyes opened fully in shock and he could feel his face flushing and it wasn't exactly from the hot day. His heart beat faster as if he had just ran up and down a flight of stairs for an hour. He opened his mouth to speak but all that came out was a small gasp. Just having him so close to him was enough to make his whole body weak, not even having the energy to push him off.

Roxas was still adjusting to the comfort, his finger tips softly running at the edge of the muscular curves. The thing he found most intriguing was at the stomach where it curved it and grew a bit wider as he went to the hips. He had never really had a chance to touch someone else's body and he wasn't going to pass this up. His hands were tense with curiosity and the only way to relieve them was to touch. The body felt so familiar, even if he had never touched it before, but recognized it as he drew a picture in his head.

But he didn't really mind either way. All he wanted was to be every where and touch every where. The pain was almost invisible and his thoughts were in order. His eyelids just felt so heavy even when they already were being shut. He had been laying head first into the warm chest, and shifted his neck so he could lie sideways as if he was in bed now.

Seifer had yet to push him off yet or even think of when to do it. He wanted to just cool down and get some rest. He also wanted to continue whatever was tickling the edges of his body; it was almost like a massage too. His eyelids started to fall back into the earlier position as he sighed deeply…

"What the _heck_ are you two doing?" Hayner said in confusion, his eyebrow lifting.

Both Roxas and Seifer's eyes opened immediately and were know staring into one another's. Roxas could feel his entire face heating up in embarrassment; the sun was no long a problem at this moment. Seifer's body was heating up as well, if that was even possible.

The older teen's arms anchored to the ground as he pushed his upper half up. He growled quietly and pushed the 'extra weight' off of his body harshly. He quickly rose to his feet and dusted off whatever may have been sticking to him. Roxas barely caught himself from the unexpected fall and then too rose to his regular height, getting a glance of Seifer's annoyed glare.

"Look, as good looking as I am, you're the last person I expected to have...to have touched me like _that_...Actually, I wouldn't have." Seifer said, hugging his lower hips.

It wasn't possible for Roxas's face to get any hotter. He looked to the ground for some answers, but it obviously didn't help. He asked himself so many questions: 'Why would I touch him?' 'How did I get on him anyway?' 'Why is my neck hurting?'

However, it wasn't fair that Roxas had to take all of the blame. He looked up at Seifer confidently, lifting his chest for emphasis, "Well, why didn't you push me off first? I couldn't even think straight but that didn't seem to faze you...Did you _like _me being on you?"

The small audience around did not want to interrupt the verbal battle. Hayner, Pence, and Olette found it interesting since Roxas was usually so quiet and he was especially quiet when it came to Seifer, Fuu, or Rai. Seifer's side were silent too, but were positive that their leader would come out to be the winner.

Seifer snarled as he leaned in toward Roxas, "What makes you think that I would ever-" His mouth gaped as he cut himself off. He took a moment to organize his thought, "I shouldn't even be wasting my time with this loser." And without a goodbye, he walked away and was gone in the matter of a moment.

Rai and Fuu were left speechless, finding it a bit strange for Seifer to just give up so easily. They're heads turned sharply at Roxas in obvious irritation and shock.

"Heat." Fuu assured practically.

"Y-yeah, the heat is just goin' through his head, y'know!" Rai said with such certainty as he and Fuu ran off after Seifer.

It was silent for a good few moments in awe, especially Roxas. He never expected to be so..._brave_. Not to mention, he had just been quite touchy with their group's enemy. The only time he ever really touched someone was either a handshake with his friends or a hug from his parents. He recalled how his hands had just been let wild and he did invade such personal space. A shade of pink painted on his cheeks as he spun around to his friends with a large grin, "So, how about some ice cream?"

* * *

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Roxas fell onto his bed with the springs inside squeaking meagerly. He stared at the ceiling, his sky blue eyes hazy and barely ajar. He had so many things on his mind that he hoped he could forget. Before he had come home, his friends explained to him why he had woken up on the ground, or in this case, Seifer. Supposedly, right as he about to attack after the older teen, Fuu had surged towards him and struck him at the back of the neck. That certainly explained why he ached and was still feeling sore.

_"Now tell us, we wanna know what was up with you and Seifer." Pence said as he glanced at Hayner and Olette, nodding in curiosity._

_"Uh, w-well...," Roxas stammered as he swallowed hard, almost wishing it would be that easy to get rid of his problems. He couldn't tell them the truth, or that he actually enjoyed it, "I-I was just so out of it that I couldn't think straight." He was lying right through his teeth, hoping not to look as nervous as he thought he was, "You know, how you can't remembered if you're on your back, stomach, or even you side. I was trying to find out where I was, which might explain why my hands started to get a little...physical." He blushed in embarrassment, 'Who am I kidding? They aren't gonna believe that.'_

_"Oh, okay then." Olette shrugged in approval._

_Or maybe they would. _

They had let the whole thing slide and settled on spending a crisp, late afternoon eating their favorite ice cream on top of the clock tower like always. They went on about all the things they wanted to do before the end of summer vacation. They all really wanted to go to the beach, which they had surprisingly not done yet.

But all in all, Roxas was glad they had just forgot about today's little incident. The worse that could happen is someone bringing it up again, when you really don't want them too. His friends seemed to be over it, now he just desired Fuu and Rai to forget too if they hadn't all ready. The only ones he didn't want to forget were him and Seifer...

Roxas bolted up from his bed, 'Where did _that _thought come from?' His cheeks were warming up again and he was really getting tired of himself getting so worked up about every little thing that had to do with Seifer today. His hands covered his bright face in shame, even if no one was in his room with him. His face was not cooling it down like he expected it too. 'What am I thinking?' He thought internally as he shoved his face into his pillow. He hoped to clear his thoughts by thinking of other things.

'Why haven't we gone to the beach yet? Why do we eat sea-salt ice cream? I should hurry and get a summer job. Why is my face still hot? Jeez, I'm tired...'

He spent a long, frustrating time trying to discard any thought that had to do with today. It really shouldn't have affected him this much. Now, it was around eleven at night and he was still awake, worn-out from all the thinking as lame as it sounded. His face was barely out of hiding from the pillow and his right arm was tucked under it and his left arm resting at his side. His legs were barely spread apart and one relaxed on the other. His covers were placed over his body and stopped at under his arms. Before he knew it, he was drifting off to sleep.

* * *

_There was darkness everywhere and anywhere. There was no sound except for the frequent gasps of pain and moan of pleasure. Finger nails were digging into the one above him and the other's nails were too busy gripping into the biceps of the lower position to feel the numbing pain in his own back. They were being pulled over the edge. Sheets dangled from their waists as he pulled out of his partner's body, a slight whine coming from his bottom prey._

_His eyelashes fluttered open as his predator lowered himself down to push down on his lips severely, and he could already feel the life leaving his lips. The higher one lay down on top of his 'lover', gasping for breath as he pulled away from the kiss and didn't give his other time to get his breath in, diving in for another kiss. This one was more wet, his tongue kneading against the other and licking at his teeth._

_Minutes passed by and they were both equally tired from so much sensuality in a matter of moments. Even after stopping, there insides still had the pulse as if they were still at it. Rolling off of the smaller one, he wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close to his chest. The smaller one turned his head upwards, looking the other in the eyes. He noticed that he was smiling conceitedly way and he was almost worried as he felt his hair being tugged gently as the other's hand swept through it._

_"You want me, don't you?"_

_"M-maybe..."_

_He pressed his face down into his hair, smelling the sweat at the top of his head, "Mm, how about this...Do you love me?"_

_Weren't they the same? Why would he be asked the same question twice? "Y-Yes...Do you love me too?"_

_He shut his eyelids, feeling a little drained, "Yup. How about saying you love me too?"_

_He blushed slightly, closing his eyes too, "I-I...love you, Seifer."_

**--**

**a/n: **I really regret ever writing this semi-sex scene. D: But since it was included it the original version, I had to keep it. Chapter one and chapter two have been rewritten so far, and for those who missed it, you really aren't missing anything. It was just really bad. XD Rewritten chapter three and more are (hopefully) on their way.


	3. A Kind Donation

_**Commenced With Lust and a Desire With Love**_

_**Chapter Three; **__A Kind Donation_

_**Disclaimer;**__ I do not own any of these characters or make any profit off this. Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix or whoever._

**

* * *

****Slender-Raven****

* * *

**Roxas's eyes shot open as soon as the dream ended. But it might as well had been when he wanted it to end. The images of the dream were stuck in his head now and it sent shivers down his spine. But that wasn't the only thing giving him chills. His body was covered in sweat and he could feel the heat radiating off of his body. He kicked the covers off of his body until they were at the foot of his bed. Out of curiosity, he put his hand on his chest and was a little surprised to feel it beating so fast.

His soaked shirt was glued to his body and it reminded him of why he hated the hot weather. He grabbed the bottom of his shirt and yanked it off, throwing it across the room and hitting the wall. His twisted his legs to the other side of the bed, feeling the cool carpet against his feet. Pushing off the bed gently, he tip-toed out the room and into the bathroom.

Roxas flicked the light switch on as soon as he came through the bathroom door. He actually had to cover his eyes for a few moments before getting used to the bright light. His bathroom wasn't anything special; you could probably find it in many other houses around here. He shut the door behind him before taking a few steps in front of the mirror.

He stared himself in the eyes, taking a few glimpse of his body as well. Sweat wasn't dripping off his face anymore but he still could feel the remaining sticky residue. Opening up one of the drawers under the sink, he grabbed a small, blue wash cloth and tossed in in the sink, turning the faucet on right after. He counted the seconds out of boredom until the cloth was soaked, turning the water off and wringing out the water of the cloth.

Roxas wiped at his face first, enjoying the few water droplets sliding down his chin. He went for his body next, washing at his chest and as far as he could get to his back. It probably would have been easier just to take a shower but he didn't want to wake anyone. That reminded him, he hadn't even looking at his clock when he got up. It could have been six in the morning and he wouldn't have known. But he was already clean so he put the cloth to the side.

He sighed, not even wanting to think about going back to sleep. He didn't want to have another strange dream like that again, or to even remember it. But it was bugging him in a way, because he knew there were two guys in the dream but couldn't seem to figure out one of the two. He already knew one was Seifer and the other was likely someone he knew.

'Wait, two guys? How does that even work?' Roxas inquired to himself. He has heard of how it could have functioned, but the thought of it…He thought he should just stick to the kissing.

That led to even more images clouding his brain. He almost got so lost in them that he had to physically shake his head to try to rid of them, which still didn't work. But as disturbed as he way, he closed his eyes and decided to think back to the dream momentarily…

There was definitely lots of kissing going on, so much that it made his cheeks burn a little and made him reminiscent about how he hadn't even kissed a girl yet. Before he started to think of the noises that went on beneath the sheets, he quickly tried to picture on how the guy other than Seifer looked. He could already see that the body was smaller in height and weight than the older teen, so that cut out Rai and Pense.

It was either Hayner or him. He couldn't even imagine Hayner being so intimate with his enemy and just that one detail caused Roxas's eyes to bulge and cheeks start to turn a light shade of pink, "What if it's m-me?"

No way. He would never want to do anything like that, or Seifer nonetheless. He had heard several people say that what you dream is what you want, but he knew it wasn't always true. He had his share of weird dreams that he knew the things that happened in there were best never happening.

Lately, his dreams had been about a boy with spiky hair, a duck, and a dog that had a weird laugh. But he would have much preferred that to the embarrassing dream he was trying his best to recover from.

But with all this dream thinking going on, Roxas let out a large yawn. He still needed to sleep his full hours or he would probably fall asleep tomorrow in front of everyone. He walked out of the bathroom, flicking the light off behind him to return to his bedroom. He didn't want to be concentrating so late in the night (or was it too early in the morning?). Besides, he could always talk to his friends about it tomorrow…

Or maybe he should just keep it to himself for a while.

As went back to sleep, he didn't have to worry about the weird dream he had before. Instead, he ended up having the dream about the spiky haired boy, the duck, and the dog with the weird laugh.

Not like that it was any better.

* * *

The Next Day

* * *

Roxas raced down the streets as he did the other day, panting heavily. He was late to meet his friends at the Usual Spot today. It was becoming a habit lately and he hoped Hayner wouldn't seem too impatient when he got there. But he supposed he had a good reason. If told his friends about the dream he had, they would forgive him no problem!

'Yeah right. Like I can even explain it to them,' Roxas would have sighed but he was too out of breath to even speak to himself.

"Roxas! Wait up!"

The teen stopped in his tracks so fast that he almost toppled over the air. He looked back behind himself to see Olette chasing after him. She looked just as out of breath as he was. When she caught up to him, she took a few moments to collect herself and catch her breath, her hands on her knees to keep herself from falling down.

"H-Hey, I guess you're running late too. Wanna walk with me there?" She asked, taking a few deep breaths in between words.

"Sure," He nodded in acceptance. It wasn't as if he really had a choice anyway, they were both heading to the same place. After Olette was breathing correctly, she stood next to Roxas and began walking, and he followed next to her.

"So, how are you?" Olette asked with curiosity. The nice thing about Olette was when she asked how you were, it wasn't like a daily routine. It was almost as if she really did care and wanted to know.

"I'm fine, just a little hot."

"Mm, same here. I had to finish some cleaning before I could leave today, so that's my excuse," Roxas was a little surprised, Olette was always so tidy when around the guys. He couldn't imagine her being even the littlest bit dirty, "Why're you running late?"

'I had the most disturbing dream last night about Seifer doing the most dirtiest things my mind can think of and I didn't get much sleep because I was so traumatized.' Yeah, like he could say that, "I overslept. The summer makes me really lazy."

They continued on with a normal conversation, nothing having to do with the incident with Seifer and him. When they ran out of things to talk about, they walked in silence. The only sound around them were the sounds of their footsteps and birds chirping, though they could faintly hear the train and people talking in the distance. Roxas didn't really mind, but his mind was still stuck on the blonde and just thinking of him created an image replaying in his head.

_'Do you lust for me?'_

That had to be the most annoying scene of all that happened. It kept ringing in his ears and mind and it just overall _bugged_ him. It was just lust after all and it just meant the urge to get your desires out and get it in return…or something like that. It wasn't love and probably not even infatuation.

But just thinking of it reminded him of the most graphic things in his head. That too was making him angry. But he wasn't exactly remember his dream. He imagined him and the older, blonde teen touching one another that a friend nor a rival should be. He could feel himself blushing and didn't want to think about how many shades of red he was turning. He didn't even notice Olette glancing over to him, quirking an eyebrow at her friend's new skin color.

"Roxas, are you okay? Your face is all red and you're starting to sweat," he nodded, trying his hardest to keep his face from her view, "Must be the sun, it's just been so hot lately. But I guess it wouldn't be summer then."

Managing to cool himself down long enough for him not to look like a lobster anymore, Roxas glanced at Olette. He wondered if he could answer any of his questions. She was a girl and they usually had the right idea what to do in these situations, "Um, Olette," He waited until she looked over to him with her undoubted attention, "Is lust any kind of…love?"

Something went off in her head. She knew Roxas was quiet was naturally didn't really ask a lot of questions, just kind of agreed of things the group wanted to do. And if he ever did ask questions, they weren't ever like this. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she had an idea of why he was acting way. But if it really bothered him this much to ask in this manner, then she wouldn't get into too much detail.

"Well, I don't think lust is really love. It's kind of like love at first sight. Unless you don't know them too much, you'll probably just be in love with how they look or _wanting_ their body next to yours. Like wanting hugs and kisses, or something," She tried to stop herself from going to far, but she had a lot to say about love, "But I do think it can turn into love as time goes bye."

Roxas let out an exasperated sigh. At least he didn't have too much to worry about.

"Why do you ask?" Olette knew she said she wasn't going to get too deep into it, but she was rather curious.

It was as if his mind went blank and his heart stopped, but he was still able to walk, "Uh, well, you see…"

"Roxas, Olette! WhatEK4їTP:̺tP we haven't exactly been out getting jobs. All we've been doing this summer is messing around town."

Taken back by her own response, the blonde leader looked at the group, as if in deep concentration, "I guess that's true. But still…"

"Still, we should probably go out and work if we want any chance of going to the beach this summer. We don't have much time left. Just because it's summer doesn't mean we should slack off either." That got her thinking in the back of her head, they still hadn't gotten their summer homework done either.

Hayner grumbled in defeat, "Fine. Let's get some jobs."

Her thin lips curved into a victorious smile. She rose her head up from her head and stretched out her arms. She stood to her feet with Roxas and Pense doing the same after her.

"There were some job applications around town. We should all be able to find them. But before he we go," she dug into her pocket and pulled out a small, brown pouch, "Let's see how much we already have."

She opened up the small pouch and poured the munny out into her hand, doing it slowly so none wo we haven't exactly been out getting jobs. All we've been doing this summer is messing around town."

Taken back by her own response, the blonde leader looked at the group, as if in deep concentration, "I guess that's true. But still…"

"Still, we should probably go out and work if we want any chance of going to the beach this summer. We don't have much time left. Just because it's summer doesn't mean we should slack off either." That got her thinking in the back of her head, they still hadn't gotten their summer homework done either.

Hayner grumbled in defeat, "Fine. Let's get some jobs."

Her thin lips curved into a victorious smile. She rose her head up from her head and stretched out her arms. She stood to her feet with Roxas and Pense doing the same after her.

"There were some job applications around town. We should all be able to find them. But before he we go," she dug into her pocket and pulled out a small, brown pouch, "Let's see how much we already have."

She opened up the small pouch and poured the munny out into her hand, doing it slowly so none would fall out. As she started counting her own savings, the boys went through their pockets to see how much they had as well. Roxas was first to look up and he already assumed he had the least. Pense finished next, then Hayner, and finally Olette. They all told each other the amounts and added it up. They all had to admit, they were pretty low on cash.

"That's not enough to get us to the beach," Hayner exclaimed much to his dismay.

"Which is why we ought to get some jobs. Everyone will accept anyone willing. It won't be that hard," She encouraged him.

"Fine, then we'll meet at the station in an hour with what we have. Got it?" The leader asked, making sure everyone had the point.

They all understood what to do and shoved their munny back into their pockets. They ran out of their club house and sped off to find their jobs.

"_This_ is all I've made in an hour?" Roxas's brows furrowed in frustration as he began recounting. It hadn't exactly been in an hour yet, but forty-seven minutes was pretty darn close.

In those horrific forty-seven minutes, he did nothing but deliver letters, attack bees, advertising signs, hitting a heavy ball, and smacking the a heavy load that had to be ten times his size. Wasn't there a law against children doing this sort of work? Maybe he was passed it. Either way, he didn't care and he was still low on munny.

Along with all those injury bound jobs done, all he got was strict criticism. The thing he heard the most was '_You're too slow'_. Not even a '_Good try!_' or a thank you. All he got was this little bit of pay. He didn't want to think of actually working full time under these people someday.

He let out a sign and stared gloomily at the munny in his palm. He shoved the money into his front jacket pocket and kept his hand in his pockets. He didn't plan on running to find another job. Even though he was in desperate need of getting his share for the beach, he was just too tired and bummed out to work anymore.

Roxas started heading back to the station. He didn't bother to take any short cuts for the trip was already fast enough and he needed to kill some time. He passed the buildings to see where he had slapped the signs on the walls and just looking at it made him feel a bit tired to just think of all the work he did. He hung his head low to stare at the steps his feet were taking.

"Hey, chicken wuss. Going somewhere?"

Roxas stopped in an instant as soon as he heard the voice behind him. He already knew who it was, if the nickname wasn't enough. He wasn't someone he was expecting to run into today. His body was already becoming warm and there was a lump in his throat that he couldn't swallow. But he ignored it and decided to turn around, as if pleading that it would be someone else.

Seifer was leaning against the brick wall with his arms folded over one another. Roxas must have just passed him and now wished he would have just been paying attention. As soon as Seifer knew he had Roxas's eyes on him, he pushed off the wall and headed towards him. Roxas was too nervous to speak, too afraid that he might stutter or say something unexpectedly that wasn't supposed to be said, 'When has that ever mattered?' He asked himself internally.

"Not gonna answer me?" The older teen didn't look too amused.

Roxas was too lost in thoughts now. Why would it matter what he said? He never really cared what he had said around other. Not any guys really did care what they said as long as they point was made. Girls could be that way too. But mostly only girls cared when they were around their crush.

'Crush…?' The word almost echoed inside his head.

He felt a sudden rise in his body and it wasn't because of the thought. The collar of his shirt had a tight grip on it and his toes were barely touching the ground. He was face-to-face with Seifer, with only inches to spare.

"So, think you're too good to answer a simple question? Especially one from me?"

Roxas's eyes widened as he found himself staring into a pair of glaring green eyes. He finally snapped back to reality. His body became heated and his breath started to become a little faster. He tried to look to his right, not wanting to face the threat in front of him. For probably the tenth time in the last few days, he could feel his cheeks turning a slight shade of red.

Seifer could feel his body twitch in anger when the smaller boy didn't seem to pay attention. His jaw was clenching and was about to speak but something in the other's features caught his eye. Roxas's face was slowly turning red and it didn't seem like he was sick today.

Basically, he was blushing

"Hey loser, is it just me or is your face really red?"

Roxas wasn't answering him. He only shot a quick glance at him before turning away.

Seifer could feel another pang of anger shoot through his body, "Okay then. Let's rephrase that…Why are you red?"

Still no answer. Now he was just getting pissed off.

"I said--!"

"No reason," Roxas barely spoke.

A bit surprised, the blonde wasn't expecting an answer. He lowered Roxas back to the ground but was still holding a death grip on his clothes, "There is a reason. Tell me now."

Roxas really didn't want to say. He didn't want to say it was because of him. A single spark of an idea began in his head, he could lie…again, "I've just been doing a lot of work today and it's really hot and it doesn't help…being so close to someone."

"You weren't that close," Seifer affirmed.

"Y-yes, I was," The smaller teen disagreed and was glad he was starting to cool down.

Seifer rolled his eyes and there was no way he was accepting defeat. Loosening his grip from his shirt, he slid his arm around his shoulder and across his neck, pulling him a little close than needed. Roxas felt his heart stop for a split second as he felt the soft wall against his side, "Now _this_ is close."

As much as he wanted to, Roxas couldn't move at all. His legs wouldn't budge and he didn't dare push away from him. Chills went through his body and then a sudden thrash of warmth. Seifer wasn't exactly pushing away either. He just watched as the trapped one's face became as red as a tomato. Or something a few shades below that. Roxas was just happy that no one was watching them.

After a few moments that seemed like many, many minutes, Seifer pulled his arm away and shoved Roxas back to his original distance. The younger teen's eyebrows furrowed and his eyes glazed with anger. Seifer didn't seem the least bit alarmed, "Why're you working like a dog today anyway? Trying to get some extra cash?"

'I think the question is why do _you_ care?' Roxas snapped back inside his head, though he knew he would probably never say it. He had to answer quickly though, before Seifer would decide to do something drastic again, "Yeah. We're planning on going to the beach today but we didn't have enough money."

There was a slight minute of silence. Roxas expected Seifer to say something by now, but he only had a confused expression painted on his face, "That's why you were looking all glum earlier?"

Glum? How would Seifer know how we was feeling, Roxas wanted to know. True, he was feeling that way but still…Seifer must have had some decent observation skills. At least he hoped his skills weren't too good but he shrugged it off, "Yeah and I guess the fact that everyone here gives the worst pay."

The perplexed look a few moments ago was erased by the usual smirk, "Let me guess, you didn't get all the money you needed, did you?"

Roxas couldn't help but become a bit annoyed. But he was amazed that he was having an actual conversation with Seifer, it was almost bizarre, "Yeah…What of it?"

The older teen didn't bother to answer. He slid his hands into his pockets and began to rummage around. The younger teen stood there blankly, watching him. He couldn't imagine what he was searching for and if he did, it couldn't possibly be what he was thinking of.

'No way! Seifer isn't that nice, is he?'

A new look of glee sparkled into the blonde's eyes as he seemed to have found what he was searching food. As his hands slid out with a few coins and dollars placed in his hand. He outstretched his arm in front of Roxas.

'Okay, maybe he _is_ that nice.' Roxas couldn't help but look up from his hand up the his face. The arrogant, green eyes he had become so used to seeing were now gleaming with consideration.

"Here, take this. It should be enough to get _you_ to the beach. Your friends will have to get their own."

Roxas was speechless. Not because of how nice Seifer was being but because of those /eyes/. They seemed to draw him in and he couldn't help but love them and just want to stare at them a few more minutes.

"Take it, loser!" In a flash, those deep green eyes filled with what seemed to be kindness for a whole minutes were back to their haughty selves. He looked at the munny and then back at Seifer, shaking his head in a 'no'. As nice as the offer was, he didn't want to just take someone else's munny.

Rolling his eyes again, Seifer grabbed at Roxas's wrist and opened his palm for him. He shoved the munny into his hand and closed it for him. Before Roxas could even think about giving it back, the older teen was already a good distance from him and he probably wouldn't have accepted to take it back anyway.

Looking around to make sure no one was looking, Roxas put the munny into his pockets where the rest of his savings were. He began walking silently up the road to the station with only one thought going through his mind.

How was he going to repay him?

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Finally! I hope this was a bit more decent to read than it was before. New chapters will be on their way soon now that I've got some things planned out. I hope you enjoyed the first three rewritten chapters. Any ideas or critique is welcomed.


	4. Paying Your Debt Is Always Best

**Commenced With Lust and a Desire With Love**

**Chapter Four;** Paying Your Debt Is Always Best

**Disclaimer;** I do not own any of these characters or make any profit off this. Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix or whoever else.

**slender-raven**

* * *

The next day, Seifer wanted to mentally punch himself in the face.

He was strolling down the main roads of Twilight Town, his head lifted ever so slightly towards the sky. His green eyes seemed to be in a daze by any bystander. He wasn't the type so walk around day dreaming. Usually he would walk with his head straight forward, willing to look anyone in the face if they were to look back at his. But today was different and it was because of yesterday. He had done something he had never imagined himself doing.

'What was I thinking?' He inquired silently but the question was humming around in his head the whole day.

The older blonde had helped someone, and not just anyone, but a rival. But then again, could he even call him a rival? Hayner was the only one who seemed to actually stand up for their gang aside from the occasional brunette, Olette, popping her head in. That chubby boy, Pence, was usually pretty quiet when around him too but when Seifer had seen the four of them all hanging around each other, he was an avid participant too. But Roxas was usually at the back, just observing the group, making the occasional comment.

'But what do I know? He could be the leader behind closed doors,' Seifer stopped his thoughts momentarily, thinking that was a bit of an over statement, 'But still...'

The green-eyed teen clenched his fists gently, not enough to make his knuckles white just yet. He couldn't help but be irritated. He didn't mind losing the munny, he could always get some more. But to actually reach out his hand to help them? No, he wasn't that heartless. He probably would have helped anyone, if they had looked pathetic enough and Roxas's demeanor was close to that the other day.

Seifer scoffed softly, feeling even more irked just by the thought of the boy. It's not like he had any kind of liking towards the other teen. He _refused_ to believe that.

He couldn't have been happier that Rai and Fuu hadn't been around him today. He was busy with all this thinking and all he would have probably would have heard a bunch of questions as to why he was so quiet. Even the town around him seemed to go about quietly questioning as to why the older teen was being this way. Not that he could even notice, since his thoughts were flooded with yesterday's events.

Growing in even more frustration of his self conflict, he shoved his hands into his pockets and marched down to the sandlot. Maybe someone would be down there that deserved a good beating, someone he could take his anger out on because not only was Roxas the thing making him annoyed, but the heat wasn't helping either. His forehead was soaked in sweat and the only wind that cooling him down was the air he passed as he hurried his strides down to the sandlot.

In about ten minutes, he made it to his destination. By the time he had gone down there, he had taken the beanie hat off of his head, folded and stuffed into his pocket. His blonde hair was in a mess from how many times he had pushed his hair back, trying to get the beads of sweat on his forehead out of his face. But in no less than a minute, the dampness would return. Also, his head was beginning to itch from all the sweat and he was thinking that he probably should have just stayed home.

Seifer almost would have turned around and walked back, thinking the idea of beating the crap out of someone while he was already sweating would just leave him soaked. But as soon as he stepped into the empty sandlot, it turned out to be so not empty. Someone was laying on the ground, near one the benches, inches away from the shade that the buildings brought. For a moment, he expected it to be the few weirdoes around this town that /liked/ sleeping in desert temperatures. But as he took a few steps closer, with the figure in a bit more detail, his green eyes widened.

"What the hell? ...Roxas?!"

* * *

It had been hot, just so incredibly _hot_. Roxas knew the temperatures were rising in this town just about every day during summer. He should have just gone straight home after meeting up with his friend's at the usual spot. It was a quick meeting and decided not to do anything with heavy activity, but doing just about anything in this sun was close to unbearable. But no, he didn't want to waste his day and decided to explore any bits of the town today that he hadn't for a while.

He remembered after walking through the whole town twice, he was close to passing out. The sandy blonde haired boy had then decided to walk back home and wanted to get there the fastest way, which was to cut through the open sandlot and scurry past the narrow, shady alleyways. However, even walking through that bare area, fully warmed to the sun, was like walking into a furnace...Actually that may have been pushing it. But it was still enough to make him just want to walk a couple more ten steps and he'd be in between the cooled buildings.

But that hadn't worked out either. He was already feeling as he was, and any lingering thoughts to recent events weren't the problem this time and he couldn't have been happier than that. He remembered his eyes shutting promptly and when they opened back up, it was as if he blind. It took several seconds to focus before his knees buckled and gave out, falling to the ground and into darkness for the second time this week.

* * *

Barely awakening, the sandy haired boy twisted his head around, shifting his neck around benignly. There was a slight edged bump in the crook of his neck, but at least he was now out of the unendurable heat. It still had a warm sensation to it, but it was nothing he couldn't stand in. His overall position wasn't at all comfortable, aside from the slight cushion to his head. His body was just lying straight onto something firm, like concrete. But it honestly didn't bother him too much. As long as he was in the nice, cool shade, he would be just fine.

That is until the boy felt the ice cold splash of water in his face. His eyes flew open as soon as he felt the chill on his skin. Some of the water leaked into his mouth and nostrils, causing him to start coughing viciously. In only a few moments, he regained himself and looked around to see who the one who disrupted his relaxation was. But before he spun around, he had expected it to be one of his friends, trying to play the occasional trick on him. But as he did, he felt his heart almost miss a beat in fear and shock.

"Did you have a nice nap, loser?"

Nothing had even happened yet, and Roxas already wanted to slap his forehead in exhaustion, 'Who else would it be?'

Seifer sat across from Roxas, his legs folded under one another and with a dripping water bottle in his hand. His hat was off of his head as it had been before and his hair was still in shambles. They were both sitting behind the huge bulletin board and lucky enough to be in the shady spot between the buildings and the large board. The older teen leaned against the stiff board, staring at the boy in a humorous way. His lips were barely twitched upwards, but a grin was still noticeable, "It was about time you got up anyway."

"What do you want?" Roxas inquired in apparent annoyance, wiping his chin down to get rid of the beads of water that were tickling his face.

Seifer didn't look the littlest bit stung by the obvious irritation in his voice, "Would you have preferred to been baking out in the sun?"

"What are you talking--," As the younger teen thought back to before he had waken up, his sentence came to a halt. He remembered walking into the Sandlot and then passing out...in the sun, "…Oh, that."

Roxas brought his knees up to this chest, folding his arms onto his legs and laying his chin down on them for support. But as he did that, he felt a sudden sting in his arms where he had put his head. He looked down to his forearms and frowned as he saw how red his arms were. He didn't imagine that he would have gotten sunburn so easily or quickly and just looking at it made it hurt even more.

Seifer still sat where he was, examining the young teen in front of him who was too busy wincing at the pain on his arms to even notice that he was being watched, "Yeah, you got pretty burnt."

The sandy haired teen looked up from his aching arms, noticing that they actually didn't hurt as much when we didn't look at them, "How long was I out?"

The blonde teen shrugged, "Like I would know."

Roxas almost rolled his eyes, but was afraid of how he might have taken that physical response. He almost had to wonder if Seifer was the one to bring him to shade. Or maybe he was lying out in the sun, someone else had found him and put him in the shade, and Seifer was just stopping by to torment him. There was quite a bit of possibilities but maybe he should just ask for himself because he shamefully admitted in his head that talking with Seifer without any insults in every sentence was probably a pleasure to anyone.

"So...W-were you the one that, you know ...'saved' me?" He used the word carefully, because he always imagined saying that to someone to have actually saved him from like a bus speeding down the street.

However, Seifer didn't seem too troubled by the question. He took a sip out of the almost empty water bottle before answering, "Maybe I was, and maybe I wasn't."

Roxas grimaced; he shouldn't have expected to have him to take the question seriously. He sighed exasperatedly, turning his gaze away from him. He was getting no where with him and he thought maybe he should just give up.

But maybe...Just maybe...

As a small idea sparked into his head, he bit his lip hesitantly. He felt his body become slightly warmer than before, "Well, if you were...," The words were usually hard to say with people you weren't on good terms with, and Seifer wasn't any different, "...T-thank you."

If Roxas had been able to see sudden look of shock on the opposite's face, he may have chuckled. Seifer was taken back by the thanks, and it hadn't been that he had never been thanked before or anything. If he ever did anything nice for anyone, which was a surprise of its own, they would thank him. But it was simply because it was from Roxas. He forced a gulp down his throat, trying to utter any words to say back to him, "...I've been saving your butt a lot lately, haven't I?"

Roxas turned his eyes back to Seifer, and he couldn't help the small, dumb grin on his lips. 'So, it was him.' He was almost relieved and pictured the thought of his rival possibly carrying him over to the shade. There could have been so many different ways to do that too. Maybe he had thrown him over his shoulder? Dragged him across the concrete (Roxas became a little paranoid, hoping that the sun was the only thing that made him arms so red...)? Or maybe even bridal style? The younger teen wondered why he felt a little roused by the last suggestion.

Seifer sat there, waiting for an answer, even though he wasn't exactly looking for one. His eyebrow quirked and watched as the boy's face turned the faintest hue of red. 'What is he thinking?' He wondered and thought of the only way to get the boy's attention. He threw the plastic water bottle at Roxas, hitting him in the shin gently, "Are you there, loser?"

It had most certainly got his attention as he looked up, and remembered he still had a question to answer, "Y-yeah, I guess so." Then it didn't take him long to remember that Seifer had just given him munny the other day too. His eyes widened now in realization, now hoping that Seifer hadn't saved him. He was sure he owed him twice as much now and Seifer wouldn't let him live it down either until his end of the bargain was finished. Maybe he should just stay quiet about it...

"Oh yeah, I gave you some cash the other day too," The older blonde said as if he had just remembered then looking at Roxas suspiciously, "You went to the beach, _right_?"

Roxas wasn't sure exactly what to say, but was relieved he didn't say anything about owing him anything. He cleared his throat quietly, finding it a bit difficult to talk now, "N-no, we didn't..." Out of curiosity, he looked up to him and saw Seifer's face twisted in a very clear irritation, "B-but I didn't spend the money on anything else, I promise!"

The other's face softened, but he still looked annoyed, "Then what _did _you do with it?"

"W-well...," He figured it would be best not to lie, picturing Seifer the type who knew everyone's business and if you lied, he would know, "Like you said the other day, I - _you __-_ gave me enough for myself but the other three still didn't make enough money so we couldn't go today. We were going to go do some extra jobs today, but it was hot. But I..."

"...Do not tell me the reason you were out today was because you were working." The older blonde queried, which could have been replicated in the same was as 'why would you do that?'

Roxas's lips were painted in the same foolish smile as he had only a few moments ago, letting out a small chortle, "Yeah, sort of," He looked down, contemplating that his black and red sneakers would be safer to look at, "It just felt like, y' know, cheating..." As he finished the sentence, he humorously thought that he may have sounded too much like Rai.

The older, more blonde teen still sat there in silence, rolling his eyes as soon as Roxas looked back at him. Even though he seemed to be reflecting the whole conversation and was about to say something lengthily, he answered with a short, "Whatever."

Roxas glowered, getting the idea that Seifer would probably do that to just about anyone. Sighing, he wondered why he hadn't gotten up and let it all just end there. But something was tugging at him, like the idea of the rival doing two good things to him and he hadn't repaid him. He bit his lip in frustration of what to say. Should he let it slide and live like nothing had even happened? Or would he return the favor? It's not like he had to agree to do anything too drastic, "So, about you helping me these days..."

"What of it?" He answered nonchalantly, tilting his head back and looking into a direction that didn't have Roxas in his eyes.

"Do I owe you something?"

Seifer's head lifted slowly back up to it's original spot, and he didn't look phased at all, "Do you really want to?"

The smaller teen jumbled the answer around his head for a few seconds, "Yeah, I guess."

"Be my slave." Seifer smirked, not as his answer, but that Roxas's eyes became so large with shock.

The opposite became flustered, clasping his hands together and twiddling his thumbs together in a nervous manner that only satisfied Seifer even more. Roxas's eyebrows narrowed and his lips were twisted in a frown, "I-isn't there anything else...?"

The shade of red on Roxas's cheeks made Seifer's face soften, snorting as he answered, "That was a joke, stupid," his eyes narrowed and he smiled, but more smug than endearing, "But if there's nothing else..."

"I am _not_ being your slave." The other boy asked, his face stiff and eyebrows quirked in bother.

"Shut up, I said that was a joke, remember? It's a boring idea anyway, having you do everything I tell you. I prefer to see your reactions." As he completed the sentence, Roxas could have sworn he saw his eyebrows lift for moment, as if he was _planning_ to do things to get a reaction out of him, "But, I guess I do have something in my mind."

Roxas could feel himself scooting backward. The other teen looked too calm for this to be good, when he would usually seem more sinister in his words and features. He was much too reluctant to ask, but he did anyway, "And what would that be...?"

Seifer suddenly became puzzled. He had the answer in his head, but should he had actually say it? 'It's not like he will take it seriously anyway.' Swallowing any feelings of apprehension, he opened his mouth to speak, "How about a good ol' peck on the lips?" Behind his adamant exterior, he was actually calling himself stupid so many times in his head. That was _not_ the right approach at all.

Roxas on the other hand, looked far from calm. His face hadn't turned as crimson as expected, but it was still noticeable. His heart was beating a little faster too, "A-are you serious?" He knew he had heard right and didn't need to ask for a repetition.

Seifer could feel his face warming up but he wasn't so sure it was turning any shade of color (that, or he was in denial). The situation was becoming more awkward but he couldn't just leave it hanging, that was _not_ the type of person he was, he always had to finish things. He stared Roxas in the eyes, making sure to look as if it was no big deal to him, "Yeah, we're not going to end up frenching or something."

"But..._why_?"

"Look, do you want me to think of something /worse/?" The eldest teen said, feeling quite miffed. Couldn't Roxas just get through this without being so difficult? But he shouldn't have really cared anyway. He wasn't the only one making a fuss out of this. He knew there was only one real way out of this very awkward situation. He forced his lips to twist into an almost amused expression and pushed a laugh out of his throat, "…Hah! Did you actually think I was serious? Just forget about all of that, okay? I just wanted to see how you reacted."

He closed his eye promptly, just desiring some sort of magician make that scene disappear. He couldn't apprehend why he was thinking this way. As his green eyes opened, they expanded just as fast with his head even dart backwards too. Roxas was right in front of Seifer; his arms spread open and on both sides of the other's bent legs. His face was around a foot away from Seifer's, but even that distance was enough that they both knew they were too close in each other's personal space.

"Just what are you trying to pull?" Seifer scowled as he questioned him.

"H-hey, this is what _you_ wanted, right?"

"I said to just forget about it. I just wanted to see your dumb reaction." The blonde teen began to glare straight into Roxas's eyes, which were still surprisingly fixed on his eyes too.

"But then what else am I—!"

"Fine, then just do it!"

They were both silent and stationed still next to each other. Even though Roxas was unsure of what to do, he pushed his face nearly centimeters away from Seifer's lips before closing his eyes. He wondered how dumb he might have looked, how hard he was trying to make it seem like a real kiss. He swallowed hard in his throat, deciding to sneak a peek just before he would continue on.

Roxas had presumed that Seifer's eyes would be open, just to at least have the satisfaction of seeing him putting effort in trying to really repay him. But as soon as Roxas slipped an eye opened, both eyes widened when he saw the one in front of him with his eyes closed as well. His cheeks dusted in a light shade of pink out of surprise and embarrassment.

'N-no way! Is he really taking this seriously?' Roxas thought to himself inquisitively.

"…Are you going to do go through with this or what?!" The smaller one flinched, startled as Seifer snapped at him.

"Uh…y-yeah…" He trailed off, closing his eyes again and leaning forward, '…He must be planning something.'

As Roxas continued to push his grip and head forward into the other teen's space, he stopped abruptly as he heard small sounds from behind the bulletin board. He didn't really assume anything at first, keeping his eyes shut and trying to focus on the impatient teen in front of him.

He could hear Seifer give a slight groan as he whispered out, "Ugh, you're the slowest--"

"Not here either? I thought he at least be here, y' know."

Roxas and Seifer's eyes bulged as they heard the all too familiar voice, both turning their heads around in painful angles just to make sure no one could see them. The most they could see were the exaggerated, long shadows of the muscular teen.

"Vacation?" Another recognizable voice spoke up as well.

Seifer felt his body freeze instantly, slapping his hand quietly against his forehead, 'You've got be kidding me…'

"You don't think he would really leave without saying anything, would he? That's messed up, y' know!"

Seifer was uncomfortable enough as it was, and he could tell Roxas was just as scared as he was with how tight he was holding on to him--

Yeah, that was still a problem.

The older teen didn't want to risk getting caught by saying anything, so he tried as gingerly as he could to ease him off of him. He caught his attention as soon as he gripped on his arm, Roxas looking up at his face in just as much fear and humiliation as he was a minute ago. The shorter teen tried as well as he could to try and push off him without making any noise. They both would freeze as they heard the shuffling of their clothes in between their meager movements.

As soon as they both up on their feet and a good distance from each other, Seifer glared at Roxas, pointing his finger to the ground and mouthing the words, "_Don't move at all." _Roxas didn't even _want_ to move from his spot, but just watched as the taller teen shuffled quickly from behind the bulletin board and out into the roundabout.

It seemed as soon as he was free into the circle, the two noticed him instantaneously. Rai bustled over to him while Fuu took her time, but in her own way, she seemed just as delighted.

"Hey, buddy!"

"Uh, hey there, guys." He said without a stutter, but his tone had still been hesitant enough for the two of them to notice, their eyebrows cocking upwards in bewilderment.

"Is something the matter, dude? And why were you hiding behind there? We were looking everywhere for you!"

"Worried." Although she had been speaking about the very emotion, her visage said otherwise.

"H-huh..?" Seifer attempted to pleat his words together and was trying his hardest to not tilt his head to just make sure out of the corner of his eye to make sure that Roxas wasn't and _did not_ move at all from his place, "…It was just pretty hot out today. I couldn't find you guys either so I just hung around over there, you know, in the shade."

He had really hoped they were buying it because from the way that they glanced at each other, faces twisted in a combination of disbelief and even something that looked like worry, he couldn't tell. They stared back him, silent until the utterly quiet girl spoke up, "…Suspicious."

Seifer had honestly been somewhat taken back by that, but tried to keep his composure as collected as he could. He rolled his eyes, crossing his arms in a way that he tried to make himself seem more like a leader than a child who was pouting, "Whatever. Believe what you want. But I'm out of here," He walked directly between the two of them, not giving any precision to where he was going. All he knew was that he wanted to get away from this place _now_.

Even though their leader was giving off the vibes that he didn't them, they glanced back each other before turning back towards Seifer. Rai was first to run after him, "Wait, Seifer! At least let me buy you a soda or something'!"

Just as Fuu was about to follow behind the two, a sound trickled through her ears. Her head angled backwards quickly, but didn't see anything or hear the sound again. It was a mixture; one between a set of footsteps and gravel twirling on the concrete. Even as Rai and she had entered the Sandlot, it was as if she had been aware of a presence other than just the two of them and Seifer.

Her lips parted, breathing in sharply before breathing back out to whisper something to herself--

"Hey, Fuu! You comin' or what?"

The distinct voice brought her out of her trance, turning back in their direction. She didn't have a need to shake her head in incredulity before speeding off after them.

Just because she didn't have answers yet didn't mean that she was wrong.

* * *

**  
A/N: **Annnnd that seems like a good place to stop! I should really be giving you guys a longer chapter for being gone so long. I never really stopped working on this, I just didn't know how to write some certain things out. Even now I'm still not too pleased with the result, haha. I noticed some things were messed up in the last chapter but this _is_ just a fanfic. You can get over it~ Feel free to critique if you want (more so on the writing and not spelling errors. I'm too lazy to actually go back and fix all those up).


End file.
